This invention relates to a solar water heating apparatus and a method of construction thereof, with particular reference to a stock water heating system, and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus, method and system of this nature.
Improvements are needed to open water stock tanks in areas subject to freezing, particularly to stock watering tanks in remote places. In such places attending personnel frequently have to haul in the water to be placed in the stock watering tank, and between visits the water level may vary from relatively high to substantially lower value. Under all of these conditions the solar water heater has to operate in such a way that the water is thawed for the stock's use whether the water level is high or low. In addition, the solar heating unit has to be disposed away from the edges of the tank at all times so as not to interfere with the stock's drinking from the tank.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to have a solar water heater that is simple and inexpensive to make, is at the same time sufficiently strong for the intended purpose, and is efficient in operation.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.